


good impression

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), White Collar
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Con Artists, M/M, Neal Appreciates Leather Pants, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow has a problem with the latest conman to come to Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good impression

"Nicholas Halden, you have failed this city!" The man in green pointed an arrow at Neal's chest. Neal tried to look somewhere else to avoid thinking about the arrow, but then he was looking at incredibly muscular thighs wrapped in ridiculously tight leather pants, and that if anything was even more distracting than having a weapon pointed at him.

Neal swallowed, grinned up at the masked man, and said, "Considering I've only been Nick Halden for a few days, I doubt that. I did take credit for a few random jobs around town, though -- I needed the cred -- you understand that, don't you?"

The man lowered his bow slightly and growled, "What do you know about the shipment on the docks?"

"Oh, yeah, a lot. See first, I heard this rumor that the Wen crew were in charge, but then I heard that some old Bertinelli allies had gotten together and started things up again. But there were some things about that story that just don't add up. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't like to involve myself with that kind of thing, but I hear things. I can tell you all about it."

The man raised the bow again. "You're trying to stall. Why?!?"

Neal cocked his head. "Because there's a team of FBI agents heading up the stairs right now. And one of them -- well, let's just say she really likes guns." Neal gave him a quick smirk.

The man grimaced, then turned and jumped out of the window. Neal ran to watch, noting how gracefully he swung to the next warehouse.

"Hey!" Neal shouted when the man landed. He turned and looked back up at Neal in the window.

"Nice technique!" Neal said with a grin. "Be seeing you!"

The man moved off the roof, too quickly to be seen by the agents. Neal had a feeling he might see the man again.

He hadn't decided yet if he wanted that or not.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for the never have i ever meme: Arrow/White Collar crossover where, at some point in their criminal careers, Neal, Mozzie or Keller has 'failed' Oliver's city


End file.
